


we're not all alone

by ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls



Series: (not so) daily damerey [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, DamereyDaily2020, Drabble, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Rey (Star Wars), Prompt Fic, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, rey really loves her friends okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls/pseuds/ofcomputernerdsandsoufflegirls
Summary: Rey can faintly feel her limbs as she lies on the cold concrete floor of the Sith temple. They feel heavy as the steel she used to climb on Jakku; she doesn’t feel that even a slight budge could even shift her heavy limbs from their position.But she can feel her friends’ fear pulsing through the Force as she stares up into the battle-ridden skies of Exegol.---'This is not yours to fix alone. You act like you’re all alone out there in the world, but you’re not. You’re not alone.'
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: (not so) daily damerey [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595158
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	we're not all alone

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so behind on these damereydaily prompts but here's for march 3rd: 'This is not yours to fix alone. You act like you’re all alone out there in the world, but you’re not. You’re not alone.'

Rey can faintly feel her limbs as she lies on the cold concrete floor of the Sith temple. They feel heavy as the steel she used to climb on Jakku; she doesn’t feel that even a slight budge could even shift her heavy limbs from their position. 

But she can feel her friends’ fear pulsing through the Force as she stares up into the battle-ridden skies of Exegol. 

Rose is struggling against Beaumont, tears coursing down her pale peach cheeks, wanting desperately to go to Finn despite Beaumont telling her not to. There’s the fear that she won’t ever see him again, the first person to see her as something more than a lowly, timid mechanic, which radiates from every cell in her body. He’s become her family now and she doesn’t want to lose another, which is then followed by the fear that she will once more be alone in the huge galaxy. 

Finn is trying not to show his fear, instead trying to put on a brave face as he stands next to Jannah on the Star Destroyer, but Rey can still feel it. She can feel his concern for her, wondering where the hell she is, if she’s okay - she wants to tell him she’s fine only to stop his worrying but she really truly isn’t - and the sinking feeling in his gut that no one is going to help, that he, Jannah, and BB-8 are going to have to do this alone. He has no idea how they’re going to pull it off but they have to and he figures that the Force will guide him on what to do; Finn doesn’t want to let the First Order win and he certainly in no way is going to let his friends die at the hands of the terrible organization that basically enslaved them, even if it means he’s going to die. 

Then there’s Poe. 

Oh stars Poe. He’s panicking despite the resignation that no one’s coming. Rey can feel waves and waves of sorrow and guilt rolling off of him. She can hear him think, ‘What have I done?’ and ‘This is all my fault’. It’s like a repeat of the Raddus all over again except worse and there’s the consolidation that he’ll go down with everyone instead of being the one still left alive that rings out into the Force. Rey can feel his mind shift over to Finn, to Rose, to her and all the things he wished he could’ve said to her but didn’t. He will think of all of them as his X-wing goes up in flames and as he dies alone in the cockpit, each flame taking his guilt, shame, and regrets with him. 

Rey wants to cry. She doesn’t want her friends, her family, to think like that, least of all think they’re going to die. There’s hope out there in the galaxy, she feels, but it’s not like she can shout that to them that they aren’t alone; she can’t shout to them that she is with them every step of the way despite how they are all separated. 

So she does the second best thing she can do. Rey Force projects her thoughts out into Exegol, whispering softly and hoping that they can hear her and still hope. 

_ ‘You’re not alone.’  _

And it’s those words that remind her that she isn’t alone either. 


End file.
